The present invention relates to a clutched motor and a device for opening and closing an openable body.
In the prior art, devices for opening and closing an openable body include a sunroof device provided in a roof (roof panel) of an automobile. Generally, the vehicle sunroof device includes a roof glass and a sunshade. The roof glass and the sunshade can both be opened and closed. The sunshade can be opened when the roof glass is closed to allow ambient light to enter the vehicle interior. The roof glass and the sunshade can both be opened to allow fresh air, in addition to ambient light, to enter the vehicle interior. When the roof glass and the sunshade are both closed, the interior of the vehicle is shielded from the ambient light and the fresh air. For such type of a sunroof device, studies have been conducted to develop a device that open and close the roof glass and the sunshade by electric motors (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-4521).
The sunroof device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-4521 uses different electric motors for the glass panel and the sunshade when opening and closing the glass panel and the sunshade. More specifically, the sunroof device includes two electric motors. This increases the cost, size, and weight of the sunroof device.